


The Perfect Present

by Elf (Elfwreck)



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Community: MultifandomDrabble, Drabble, F/M, Gift Fic, Married Couple, Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 15:38:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8062006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfwreck/pseuds/Elf
Summary: Sybil deserves the best possible anniversary present, but Sam has no idea what that is.





	

Sam searched the highs and lows1 of Ahnk Morpork for Sybil’s present. Time was running out2 but he persevered. 

_What do women want? Jewelry? Too many rocks and metals to choose. Women’s clothes are full of strange number sizes. A book? Aha!_

Sam smiled as the shopkeeper wrapped “Wifery 101: Tell Your Husband What to Buy,” with sheets of pull-out checklists and spaces for diagrams.

  1. From _Low-Cost Treasures_ on Mile-High Street to _’Er ’Ighness’ Joolz_ on Lower Cobblebreak.
  2. He caught Jimmy “Do-Time” Thiefson3 upholding the family legacy. 
  3. Jimmy’s family was known for their honesty, hence Jimmy’s nickname.




End file.
